The Hurtful, Dead Silence
by DarkTemperance
Summary: It didn't matter that she didn't talk, or smile sincerely. As long as Inuyasha had his friends and family, he was happy. So why wasn't she? But she would never say...   former  ONESHOT  additional chapter by readers' request
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't had a good day. I don't feel well and I guess this just needed to be written. Sorry for the kill joy guys. You'd be amazed what a good writing can do.**

She sat in the back of the library; her usual spot, with her feet pulled up on the sofa, shoes off and book propped on her knees. Sure, she had the one of the most, kindest outgoing boyfriends in the school, possibly the world, but she'd rather stay where it was quiet and peaceful. The outside world of partying, drinking and acting stupid in public was too wild for her. In here, she was in her element.

Just then, someone sat on the arm of the sofa, right on her elbow and she looked up. It was him.

"Hey, babe." Inuyasha said, grinning.

Kagome forced herself to grin back. "Hi."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be in here?"

Kagome inwardly sighed. He was so dense. He should know that she was ALWAYS in the library. It was her favorite place to be in during her lunch break. She loved nothing more but to sit in her corner with her latest book and just read. Although he barely understood why she was like that, he strangely respected it and left her alone mostly.

"I usually am."

"Cool. Want me to ride the train home with you today?" he asked. What? Inuyasha wanted time ALONE with her? How unusual.

"I'd like that." She smiled from behind her book.

"Yo!" an obnoxious voice yelled from across the room.

"Shhh!" a few students hissed.

"What?" Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend said loudly. Inuyasha laughed.

"Dude, this is a library. Shut the fuck up."

"Ohhh, my bad." Miroku shrugged, not really caring.

"What're you doing up here anyway man?" Inuyasha asked. Like he had to ask. He knew. Kagome knew. Hell, the whole school knew how Inuyasha's friends felt about Kagome.

"I came to get you. I'm hungry and it's our time to just chill, bro."

Inuyasha bent down and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "See ya later." And with that, he left.

No explanations, no nothing. She was just an accessory that he was particularly attached to. Nothing more, nothing less. She wanted to hate him. To walk up to him and just tell him how she felt. How she wasn't happy, how she wanted nothing to do with him. But she couldn't. She cared about what everyone had to say and knew if she hurt him, everyone would blame it on her. So she let it go with a sigh, picked up her book and blocked out the world.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was enjoying lunch with his friends. There was a more peaceful atmosphere when Kagome wasn't around, and none of his friends were glaring daggers at her. Hey, if she was happy sitting up in the dark alone, how was it any of his business? All she had to do was keep him satisfied and everything in his world was right. He was tired of the arguments between him and his friends about staying with Kagome. He truly believed he loved her. And that's all there was to it. He smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. Everything would be alright.

Kagome shed another tear behind her book. The pulling of her heart strings and her heartache was too much. She slumped lower into her sofa and sighed. She would tell him later on that day. It was time; she'd rather be alone then unhappy. Right after the period, she went up to him and asked if he wanted to leave early.

"Sure! First lemme tell the guys and then we can go. They wanna hang out anyway."

"Wait, but…" she managed to start, but Inuyasha had already walked up to the group of guys, and she saw them exchange high fives. They all made their way to her, not one of them saying a single word to her.

"Let's go." He said to her, smiling ignorantly.

She nodded and they all made their way outside of the school building.

"Yo, where are we going?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. First I gotta walk Kagome to the other train station."

Miroku snorted. "What for? Just drop her off at the one on the next block."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay."

Kagome frowned angrily, but hid it. Not in front of his friends. They walked down the block and Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss.

"Later babe, see ya." Kagome smiled wistfully.

"Bye."

"I love you."

'Say it back… say it back before he notices something's wrong.' "I love you too." She managed, and walked up the stairs to the train. Inuyasha and his friends walked away.

'How can he be so oblivious? What's WRONG with him?' she thought angrily, not noticing the man standing unusually close to her. The train came and she boarded it, seating in another corner seat. She pulled out her book.

"H-hey, sweetheart." The man said to her, slumping down in the next seat.

Kagome moved over. "Hi."

"How was your day today?"

"Normal…"

"That's nice, that's nice. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes…" Kagome really didn't want to talk to this guy.

"Oh, what a shame. You're a looker too." There was an unhealthy silence. "How old are you?"

Kagome looked around. There was no one else in the train car with her. She got up and sat a few good feet away from the man.

"Sweetie don't go. I just wanna talk. Socialize, y'know?"

"No thank you." She watched him get up and sit right in front of her.

"You've got a smart mouth," he said, "I don't like it." He pulled out a knife and looked around. "Take off your shirt."

"NO!" she got up and ran to the other end of the car. They were no where near another station. She tried to open the door to go to another car. It was locked. The man made his way back over to her.

"Don't run…you'll only make me angry." The man warned. He lunged at her and slit her shirt open. "See? All better. I'm not mad anymore."

Kagome screamed. "Leave me alone! Please! Help! Someone! Anyone! Inuyasha!"

The man grinned. "Inuyasha? Is that his name? Some boyfriend he is, leaving you on the train alone." He shook his head. "Never mind that. C'mere."

'No.' Kagome thought. 'It isn't going to end this way.' She kicked and fought back as hard as she could.

"Stop it!" the man yelled. He brought the neck down on the side of her neck with great force. Blood splattered all over the train door.

Kagome cried out in pain. She tried to grab the knife out of the man's hand. No use.

"I said, STOP IT!" he yelled angrily and stabbed her continuously until she stopped moving. He got up and frowned. "What a shame. You're really pretty too." He left her there, the vacant dead look in her eyes, for someone else to discover, and got off at the next stop.

Inuyasha laughed at another one of Miroku's jokes and pulled out his phone. He began to dial Kagome's number and looked over at his laughing friends. 'I'll call her later.' He thought.

He never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so touched when I saw that people actually liked the first one. So here goes! For the like six people that commented and asked for another chapter! Hope you like it!**

"Go! Go! Go!" the group of boys chanted as Inuyasha chugged down his fourth can of hard lemonade. Fourth, fifth? Who cared? He was having fun and his life was great. His phone abandoned in the corner of his room, he flopped down on his bed.

"Dude, we gotta talk to you." Miroku said seriously. His friends nodded in agreement.

"The fuck guys? What now?" Inuyasha asked, automatically getting irritated. He hated when his friends, or anyone in general tried to correct him on anything. He didn't care anyway and wasn't going to change, so what was the point?

"It's about your girlfriend."

Inuyasha belched loudly. "What about her?"

"She's slowing you down man, half the population of girls at our school are throwing themselves at your feet. And every last one of them is willing to….put out." Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "This shit again?" He sighed. "Look, I actually kinda have feelings for Kagome. She's different, y'know? She's not like other girls. And I like that about her."

"Yeah but you know who's been eyeing you for a while now?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Who?" Inuyasha said, interested.

Miroku crossed his arms. "Eh, I dunno if I should even tell you. Since you got your girlfriend and all."

"Man, fuck her!" Inuyasha exclaimed impatiently, "Who?"

Miroku looked at him. "Kikyo."

There was a quiet air of anticipation as they waited for Inuyasha's response.

"Man, fuck outta here! Kikyo? The baddest bitch in the school? PUH-lease." He scoffed.

"Okay. You think I'm lying?"

"Yeah!"

"Hojo, tell Inuyasha what Kikyo told you the other day."

Hojo, a frail-looking dirty blonde boy cleared his throat nervously. "She asked me if, um, you and your girlfriend were serious and if I thought you two would last for a while."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Shiiiiit. And what did you say?"

"Um…" 

"Spit it out! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I…..I told her I didn't think so. That you two barely talked so it was only a matter of time before you just dropped her."

Inuyasha paused and thought for a moment. "Good shit, yo. I'll break up with Kagome tonight, and tomorrow get me some Kikyo."

The boys grunted and whooped their agreement. Their ignorance phased Inuyasha a bit, but he let it go. Kagome wasn't doing much for him anyway. Hell. He barely spent time with her. He shrugged it off. Kikyo wasn't as pretty, but she hung out with the same friends he did, and there would be less fights and drama between people. He would do it tonight; he and Kagome would be no more.

A few hours later after his friends left, he laid back down on his bed and reached over to his phone.

He flipped it open. "17 missed calls? 3 voicemails? What the hell?"

He began listening to the messages one by one and dropped his phone on the floor. "Oh my God…" He ran for the door, took his mother's car and sped to the county hospital.

-x-

Inuyasha ran through the floors, yelling her name. "Kagome! Kagome!"

He saw some doctors wheel a bed out of a room and a girl he recognized came wailing after them.

"Sango! What happened? Where's Kagome!"

Sango's red eyes narrowed into slits. She charged at him with all her might. "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HER! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S GONE!"

Inuyasha's gaze looked down the hall to the bed the doctors were wheeling away. There was a cover over someone's body.

"No…" he muttered, running after them. "Kagome!" He reached the group of doctors and yanked off the sheet.

"Kagome!" he ran his gaze over her tiny, bloody corpse. "Kagome…. No…." He dropped to his knees and wept over her.

"Sir, you need to get up. Sir, please. I understand this is painful but you need to move." A doctor said sternly.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault….I did this. I could've…" he sobbed uncontrollably on the floor.

He used the side of the bed to haul himself up and caressed Kagome's face. "Kagome… I'm so sorry. Please wake up, please." His tears dripped onto her neck, leaving streaks on her bloody neck. "Open your eyes, Kagome. Please for the love of God, open your eyes!"

She never did.


End file.
